


The one with the yeti called Olaf

by Hepzheba



Series: Tumblr ficlets [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Crack, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, M/M, Monster of the Week, Star Wars References, Wolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 03:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2295812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hepzheba/pseuds/Hepzheba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get a yeti from one place (Beacon Hills) to another (the snow covered mountains)?</p><p>This could be a story about a yeti called Olaf, but it's mostly about Derek and Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one with the yeti called Olaf

**Author's Note:**

> This one was written because of [this post](http://zainclaw.tumblr.com/post/97127376412). I haven't seen any of s4 so I'm sorry if Malia, Liam or/and Mason are ooc. I wanted to make Liam a bit slow on the uptake, because I find it funny to have at least one character like that.  
> Also, there is a mention of past Stiles/Malia, but it's just quickly mentioned so I didn't think it needed to be tagged. Let me know if you're of a different opinion.  
> I haven't reread this myself so please let me know if you see any typos.

”We basically just have to move it up to the mountains and it’ll be happy,” Scott concludes, frowning and making his jaw even more uneven.

“That’s what I said,” Stiles says, because he had said that, but in more words and Derek could tell that both Liam and Malia had lost interest as soon as Stiles opened his mouth. Cubs.

“So how do we do that?” Liam asks. Derek can admit now that he might not have made the best decision in whom to turn when he was an alpha (Jackson) but Scott’s not that much better, honestly. Scott’s luck seems to be better than Derek’s though, so hopefully he’ll have the opportunities to get better.

“Well, he’s too big for anything except a truck and he’d just break out of the truck. You saw how he smashed Derek’s car.”

Derek scowls at the reminder. So his Toyota might not have been that fun to drive (nothing like the Camaro) but it had had its perks.

“Why do you keep calling it ‘him’?” Malia says, because she asks the important questions. Not. Derek rolls his eyes.

“Because I’ve named him Olaf,” Stiles says and rolls his eyes at her. Since they broke up they’re even worse together. Almost worse. Derek is quite happy that he no longer finds them making out on his couch, but he’s not thinking about why that is. Ever. (Maybe when he’s alone in his bed or in the shower.)

“Anyway,” Scott, the true alpha, tries to get them back on track, which is how the get some kind of a yeti up to the mountains.

“Why Olaf?” Malia asks.

“From Frozen.” Stiles rolls his eyes. Everyone else looks as if they have no idea what he’s talking about. Derek does, but he doesn’t really engage in that conversation because they have more important things on their hands – like how to get Olaf- the yeti back to the mountains from where it came.

“Maybe we could freeze him?” Liam suggests.

Stiles snorts, “He _breathes_ ice.”

Mason pats Liam’s shoulder, as if to say that it was as good a suggestion as any. It wasn’t, but Mason is a good friend like that.

“Maybe if we had some carbonite,” Derek suggests as a joke, because no one else seems to have any ideas. No one laughs and yeah, it wasn’t that good of a joke. When he looks up, they just seem confused. Everyone except Stiles who stares at him, slack-jawed and wide-eyed.

“Oh, my god, dude, I think I’m in love with you,” he says and Derek would try to deny the fact that his heart rate picks up, but there’s two werewolves, one kitsune and one werecoyote present so they’d probably picked up on it. Maybe not Liam, though.

“I knew you broke up with me because of someone else,” Malia says, but there’s no resentment behind her words, mostly amusement.

Stiles flushes and his mouth snaps shut.

“What? No, I didn’t mean- it’s just- None of you others have ever even _seen_ Star Wars!”

“Why are we talking about Star Wars?” Liam asks.

“Anyway,” Scott says loudly, ever the true alpha, “we need to figure this out, not talk movies.”

Derek knows Stiles watches him throughout the night and he tries very hard not to look back. He mostly fails.

 

In the end, it turns out Ola- _the yeti_ likes fluffy things and they send Derek as a wolf out to get him up to the mountains. It’s a long chase and Derek’s exhausted when he gets Ol- the yeti- oh, fuck it, Olaf to the mountains and the snow. Olaf seems happy to be back where the ground is covered in snow and quickly forgets that he tried to catch the fluffy wolf. Derek tracks back down the mountain road and his ears perks up when he hears the familiar sound of a Jeep.

“You didn’t think we’d leave you to walk back, did you?” Stiles calls and leans across the passenger seat to open the door. Derek hops in and then shifts. Stiles hands him a blanket and some clothes.

“There’s was a drive thru just a few miles from here, if you’re hungry,” he says as he turns the car.

Derek nods and gracelessly manages to pull on his clothes and shoes.

“When we get back, do you want to watch Star Wars with me sometime?” Stiles aims for casual, but Derek can hear the fast beating of his heart and smell his sour anxiousness in the air.

“Just because no one else will watch them with you?” Derek asks, because that’s probably the reason Stiles wants to watch it with him.

“Not only,” Stiles says and Derek smiles slightly.

“Okay,” he says and Stiles’ scent turns happy and sweet.

“Okay,” Stiles grins and when he pats Derek’s leg later his hand stays and when Derek moves his own hand, it just happens to fall upon Stiles’. None of them move their hands away for the entire ride.


End file.
